


The Sun's Not Coming Up

by Raithne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, heads up they're adults here, idk whats going on here, sort of fluffy, sort of rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/pseuds/Raithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Not Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the OTP post on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had."

They weren't just tired. They were _panting._ Will’s eyes were still closed as he tried – and failed, miserably – to regulate his breathing. Nico pushed himself up from Will’s chest, the dick in his ass making it slightly uncomfortable to sit up. He raised his body and Will slipped out, before he sat himself back down on Will’s waist.

Will still hadn't opened his eyes. Nico – panting just as heavily as Will, flushed from neck to ears – understood why. With a soft groan he swung his leg over Will and dropped beside his boyfriend with an ungraceful plop, opting to stare at the ceiling fan above them, the slow turning and creaking being relaxing.

Not relaxing enough to help Nico catch his breath properly, apparently. Will’s breathing was still heavy as well, which made Nico feel slightly better. They weren't exactly out of shape, it had just been... Nico closed his eyes.

“I actually think I blacked out for a while,” Nico heard Will whimper from next to him, but he felt no movement on the bed. He took a side glance at his boyfriend and Will was still just laying on his back, blonde curling hair matted down to his forehead by drying sweat. He was staring at the ceiling now, a little bit wide eyed. His flush hadn't left him.

Nico imagined he probably looked much the same.

“When I... When I came, I mean.”

The clarification was unnecessary. Nico hadn't ever heard Will scream that loudly (and it was a _scream_ , make no mistake; Nico was just grateful it hadn't been like those awful whistles Will could do) and see his head lull back like that. He _should_ be proud of himself, giving Will an orgasm like that, but the truth of it was that he was mildly embarrassed. They’d _shared_ that feeling, and it hadn't ever gotten that – that _good_.  And for some reason, after Nico came down from his high he felt very flustered.

“Was it like that for you?”

Will finally shifted from his position, laying on his side and resting his chin in his hand to better look at Nico.

“Yeah,” Nico said in a very small voice. He wasn’t entirely ready to confront Will about what just happened. He closed his eyes again, counting to ten silently. In all their years together, their sex had never been anything to complain about. But this level of intensity was something new for them.

Will noticed Nico’s shift, and let out a snort at it, but went back to laying on his back. It wasn't good to bother Nico at times like this – he had to get back to reality by himself.

Minutes passed. Will wasn't sure how many, only that it had felt like at least an hour before Nico finally spoke up.

“I. I actually think I came, uhm, twice.”

At this, Will roused. He shifted his body so he could wrap his arms around Nico and pull the younger boy to his chest.

“Twice? I didn't think I was that talented,” he said. He wiggled his eyebrows for good measure, which made Nico laugh and then punch his arm (slightly harder than he meant to. Probably. It sort of hurt).

“I’m serious,” Nico said. “But the second time, there wasn't any...” His sentence remained uncompleted when his face flushed again and he hid it in Will’s chest.

“Aw, Sunshine. That’s. That’s not a bad thing.”

Will hugged Nico closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Nico shifted a bit uncomfortably, bumping his pelvis against Will’s thigh as he did so.

“You’re still hard,” Will said.

Nico made a vague noise in reply.

“Were you hard the entire time? You should have said something,” Will tried again. He meant to sound reassuring, maybe mildly helpful, but his voice was an entire octave lower and so husky he barely recognized it. He felt Nico press his dick against his thigh again, before Nico began rutting in earnest.

Will grabbed Nico’s wrists and pushed him back, pinning him to the mattress. He moved his lips under Nico’s jaw and sucked, an angry red mark his reward. As Nico’s breathing sped up again, he skimmed his hands down Nico’s abdomen and finally grabbed hold of his dick. Nico thrust his hips up with a keen, a high-pitched sound that usually got Will hard within a second.

Will took a quick glance at himself – yeah, he was still out of commission. After an orgasm like that it was unlikely he could go again so soon. He slid down Nico’s body and pressed a kiss under his navel, and then took Nico in his mouth without warning.

“ _Merda_!”

Nico hissed it more than he said it. He screwed his eyes shut as he thrust his hips up involuntarily. He heard Will make a noise – fuck, did he _choke?_ – but he felt no hands on his hips to still him, and heard no complaint from Will.

He managed to open an eye so he could look at Will. His boyfriend’s hair was still matted to his forehead, but his entire face was flushed as he looked up at Nico with eyes darker than he’d ever seen them.

Will released Nico’s dick with a _pop_.

“You’re allowed to do that again,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. Then, he sunk his mouth back unto Nico. The younger demigod couldn't help it. He thrust up again, Will’s mouth hot, and tight, and _so_ good he thought he was going to lose it. He tangled his hand in Will’s curls, pushing his head further down his length.

“ _Ah_ , please, _Will_.”

Will wasn't complaining. In fact, if Nico was reading him right, he was probably enjoying. It was usually Will that instigated, Will that took the lead, and Will that got rough. Nico liked it rough, and hadn’t really thought about the fact that Will might like a different position now and again. He angled his hips up again, his thrust shallow, but Will _moaned_ , and then he felt, more than heard, the older boy laugh in embarrassment, and it did something to his dick and it was too much for Nico.

He came. Violently. Nico shuddered, he felt his orgasm in his _toes_. He felt Will’s throat constrict around him as the older boy swallowed and he couldn't help the shameless moan that escaped it. He was quiet, a lot quieter than Will had been earlier, but his eyes were screwed shut so tightly he saw coloured patterns. He had completely forgotten about Will until he heard him moan, and he felt the warmth of his mouth disappear.

“Some warning would have been nice,” Will said as he met Nico’s eyes. But there wasn't any anger in it. Will rested his head against Nico’s thigh and gave him a lazy smile. Nico saw some of his come dribble down Will’s cheek and suddenly felt very guilty.

“Sorry.”

Will laughed, and moved up to press his lips against Nico’s. Nico saw some come leak from Will’s dick, but he wasn't even half-hard and it was watery and a lot clearer than it usually was. Will followed Nico’s eyes to his dick and grinned at the boy, catching his lips again.

 “Did you just come from sucking me off?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like, cute cuddling after-care and Will explaining Nico about dry orgasms after prostate massages but it ended up being shitty sort-of porn and I’m not even sorry. Also, this is a couple of years later. They’re both adults. Writing about 16 year olds getting it on is a lot more awkward when you’re not 16 anymore. So they’re adults. Enjoy the bad, un-beta'd porn.


End file.
